Rescuing an Angel
by Queenpoet20
Summary: She made a promise and this was a promise that we was defiantly going to keep


Saving an Angel

Author : Queenofpoets20

DisclaimerI wished but I do not own Veronica Mars at all

Summary:She made a promise it was a promise she was going to keep.

"Veronica how many times have I said you were crazy," Wallace asked?

"Hundreds but I don't think that matters right now because no matter what you say I am doing this. And I know you are scared about getting caught but I really need you for this. I have called in so many friends to help on this one and you are my only option for this part," Veronica said as they pulled up to the Hospital.

"Ok let me get this. You are going into that hospital and abducting a baby, witch is a federal offense, brining the kid out here and we drive to Duncan's for a brief second were we switch cars and Duncan gets to see his kid and then you load and the kid load into Logan's car who takes you to some unknown place where a lady is waiting to take the baby and protect it," Wallace said trying to wrap his mind around what he was already into. He had just reunited with Veronica when she said she was happy he was home and was wondering if he would held on this or she was going to have to handle a baby and drive.

"There is more to it but that is it basically. There are a lot of people and besides me no one knows everything. It is to help protect the baby and you guys," Veronica said with confidence.

"What about an alibi," Wallace asked?

"Well I called Logan and Duncan and since our alibi is each other we are just adding you to our equation. Saying you got into town and called me, witch if phone records are checked it will look like you called me thanks to Mac. I told you I was with Logan and Duncan and desperate to see you so you came and joined us for the dropping or the ball," Veronica explained.

"What about medical records for the baby and stuff for the new parents," Wallace asked?

"Mac hacked the computer and got the babies records and as for the rest its Need to Know," Veronica said shaking her head as she put on her wig and Wallace smiled as she showed off her Nurses uniform. Wallace sighed and Veronica smiled. She got out of the car, "Be back in fifteen minutes I will page you just drive up to the door and pop the passenger door," Veronica explained.

"Whose's car is this by the way," he asked?

"No ones," she winked and went into the hospital

Veronica walked to the nearest elevator and pressed the button for 12 where the nursery was. Slowly she walked the halls keeping an eye out for anyone who may recognize her. She arrived at the nursery and slid her badge witch, due to Mac's genius, worked perfectly. Veronica knew Meg's baby was being kept away from the others by request of the parents and she quickly the found the little girl. Thanks to Mac's help Veronica knew that though slightly premature the little girl was doing perfectly. Veronica smiled as she saw the little angel and saw Meg's smile and Duncan's eyes. "Hello Angel," Veronica said calling the little girl the name Duncan hoped would be good for her, "Your daddy was right you are a perfect little angel. Your mom's blonde hair gives you a halo," Veronica said with a smile. Veronica applied a small magnet to each of the machines that Mac had devised and Weevil had found the parts. Gently Veronica lifted the little girl when she heard someone come in behind her.

"What are you doing," the woman asked as Veronica turned around.

"You," the woman said with accusation in her voice. Then the nurse smiled. Veronica recognized her as the nurse from Meg's room. "Meg told me that if anything happened to her she had asked you to protect her daughter. She said you were amazing at thinking on your feet and would find a way to protect this little girl," the nurse said patting the head of the little girl. "She made me promise to help you in anyway I can," she finished and smiled.

"I have everything in place to get this little girl to a great home one Meg wanted. I just need to get out of here without being noticed," Veronica explained.

"What about the camera's," the nurse asked?

"Like Meg said I think well on my feet. I have friends in many places who are going to make sure this little girl is safe," Veronica said with a smile.

"Alright. Just put her in that transport and leave. I will wheel her to the elevator and you change into the stuff I see in your bag. I will give her to you in the Elevator," the nurse said and Veronica smiled.

Veronica left and walked to a near by bathroom pulling on her pants and undoing the smock revealing her T-Shirt. She slipped on a pair of tenner's and walked to the elevator and waited as the nurse arrived and the two got on and the nurse pushed G. Quickly the nurse took a heavy nighty for the baby from Veronica's bag as Veronica strapped on the sling and the nurse gently placed Angel into it.

"She looks like an angel," the nurse said and placing a bottle in Veronicas as Veronica tucked another blanket around little Angel and pushed a red button on her PDA witch gave Wallace the signal. "Here are her medical records. If you didn't come tonight I was going to steal her so I made advanced copies," the nurse said with a smile.

"Her daddy named her Angel. Thank you," Veronica said as the arrived on the ground floor and once the nurse gave the all clear Veronica walked out the elevator and into the night.

Veronica walked straight into the car that Wallace stood beside in a jacket that covered his face and skin. Wallace shut the passenger door after Veronica entered and drove toward Duncan's place. As they sat at a red light Wallace peaked over at the little girl, "She's so tiny are you sure she's ok to travel," Wallace asked as he started driving again.

"Defiantly. A nurse Meg trusted caught me and helped. Even gave me a copy of medical records," Veronica said as she began to feed the little girl her bottle. Within ten minutes they arrived at the back of the Hotel. Veronica reached over and flashed the lights three times and received a response from the far back corner. Wallace drove to the very back of the lot that was unlit and turned off his light. Flash lights popped on in 5 other cars and everyone started getting out. Weevil rushed over to Veronica's door and opened it helping her out. He looked down at the little girl and smiled, " Perfeccione a ángel,"(_Perfect Angel_) Weevil said with a smile as Duncan came over and took his daughter gently from Veronica.

"She's amazing. Absolutely perfect" Duncan said and everyone smiled. "Look at this Angel and remember when in the future you feel alone know that you are surrounded by guardian angels. I want desperately to keep you but it wouldn't be safe for you. So tonight we all gathered to make sure you got what your mother Meg and I wanted most of all for you. Your mother was an amazing woman and touched each person here tonight that is helping get you to safety. We all want you to be free, free to do whatever your heart desires. I love you Angel and though you wont remember any of us know we are always's watching over you. From Mac the computer genius, Weevil the gangster who knows how to do unlawful things and has a passion for family, Logan the man who loved your Aunt Lilly more than life, Wallace who knew and respected your mom and loves your Aunt Veronica, to Veronica a woman I hope to one day make my wife," he said smiling up at Veronica, "trust me Angel the things Veronica can teach you will are down right amazing.

"Finally I love you most of all and as I hold you now I can't believe just how much I love you and reluctantly I give you back to Veronica because I know if I keep you, you will never be safe or free. So tonight I place you into the loving arms of Veronica who loved you mother and helped her as much as I do. Tonight she will take you from us and place you into the loving arms of a stranger that we know will always protect you and allow you to be Free to follow all your dreams. The one thing we all want for you but most of all your mother wanted for you," Duncan said as Veronica rubbed his back and tears streamed down his face.

Everyone took a second to look over Angel and pictures were taken. Mac explained everything that was on the disk she handed Veronica along with bus tickets and a whole new identity for Angel and her new mother. Logan walked over to Duncan, as Weevil and his guys made sure the new car would be comfortable enough for Veronica and the baby, "She's got Lilly's lips," Logan said.

"And Meg's hair. Veronica was right Angel does fit her she is an angel," Duncan said placing a gold chain around the babies head.

"What's that," Logan asked?

"It's a heart locket inside are a picture or Meg and Me. Veronica has a letter to give to the new mother. If she likes on her 18 birthday she can give Angel this locket and show her, her birth parents. Mac even made a DVD of images of Meg and I and our whole story even why we had to give her up. Veronica thought it might be a good idea," Duncan said as he kissed Angel gently on the head. And all to soon one of Weevil's guys took away Wallace's car and Weevil confirmed it was time. With tears in his eye's Duncan handed Angel over to Veronica, "Its ok," Veronica said kissing Duncan as he helped her into the car with Logan. "We'll back in an hour," Veronica said as Weevil got on his bike and led the way with Logan close behind him.

"Is she warm enough," Logan asked as they drove.

"She is fine. She's bundled tight and sleeping," Veronica said softly.

"Tell me we are doing the right thing," Logan asked with uncertainty?

"It's the only way to keep her away from religious hell or a sexually abusive Grandfather," Veronica said looking down at Angel.

They drove the rest of the way in silence except for when Veronica sung lightly to soothe Angel. After thirty minutes of driving they arrived at an abandoned gas station off the main high way. Veronica knew Weevil used it to stash some of his stuff when he was under pressure. Few knew about it including the police. Logan pulled the car into the garage as did the motorcycles. Once all the vehicles were in the door was shut and the lights came on revealing two other cars and four more bikers. Again Weevil walked over the Veronica's door opening it and helping her out as one of his guys opened the passenger door on the black sedan and out came the new mother Meg's Aunt Kate. Veronica walked slowely over to her and reluctantly gave her to Kate, "Are you sure," Veronica asked?

"I loved Meg and if all of you are willing to change prison to help her I can change my life to raise her child," Kate said smiling down at Angel.

"Your new identity is in here don't open it till you get in the car. I'm afraid if I know anything about it I will try and hunt you down just to keep tabs on you. You have a new home waiting for you along with a job in a new town. Her medical records are in there on disk and in paper incase you need a back up. If you need anything there is contact info in there as well. Also if you want on her 18th birthday give her the Red Disk it's a DVD of the story of all of us and her parents and why we did what we are doing. This locket is her's too," Veronica said taking the necklace off Angel. "There is only one thing that can't be changed. We all named her Angel Hope because that is what she is an Angel of Hope to all of us," Veronica said as tears fell down her face. Gently Veronica kissed Angel's head as she looked up at Veronica with clear eyes, "I love you Angel," she said as Logan came up behind her and held onto her.

"Thank you. And tell Duncan she will see that DVD on her 18 birthday. I wont take any risk's I promise I will protect her with my life," Kate said as she turned and Weevil helped her into the Sedan and one of his guys drove her away. Gently Logan led Veronica back to his car as one of Weevils guys loaded in chips and ice cream. Veronica tossed Weevil a questioning look.

"She's been reported missing. Cops are on their way to Duncan so we went to plan B. If they arrive before you. Duncan says you guys went out to grab goodies. Mac is working her parents store and put the two of you on the video already to check. It only take 15 if you stay straight and don't weave like we did coming here," Weevil said and Logan thanked him as he back the jeep out and they disappeared into the night. Within in 15 minutes they arrived at Duncan's and sure enough the cops were there. Veronica took and deep breath grabbed the food and she and Logan made their way to Duncan's apartment.

"I told you they went to grab snacks," Logan heard Duncan yell. "Why are you bothering me when I have been here all night. Why aren't you out looking for my daughter," Duncan asked. As if on cue Veronica bust in fighting off the deputies.

"Ahh sheriff dip stick the new year only started," looking at her watch, "Two minutes ago and already you are accusing someone of a crime. New record," Veronica said as she came to Duncan's side.

"Where have you been," Sheriff asked?

"Went to Mac Mart on Main street to grab goodies. Logan and I notices the ball was going to drop so we stayed and watch it then left and came home. You can ask Mac she was there and here are the goodies," Veronica said producing a bag of chips with ice cream pop corn.

"Yeah you see some of us like to gather with friends on this day and celebrate the end of one hellish year and we need goodies for that," Logan said shoving his bag of soda into the Sheriff's arm.

"Check the video moron you'll see we are all telling the truth," Wallace said.

"What are you doing here. I though you left Neptune," the sheriff asked Wallace?

"Came back for the holidays. I came home earlier and spent most of the day with mom and my brother but I wanted to ring in New Year with my V so I called she said she was here I came. If you don't believe me check phone records," Wallace said smartly.

"Now that you guys have got all our stories how about you go check our alibi's and keep a cop here as I know you will and maybe pull your heads out of your ass and find Meg's little girl," Veronica said as she ushered everyone out and slammed the door shut. Duncan disappeared into his room and Veronica followed as Logan and Wallace sat down to watch vids and eat knowing there was nothing else they could do.

Duncan lay on his bed and Veronica slid behind him holding him close. "She's safe," was all Veronica said as she pulled Duncan close and the two fell asleep.

**A week later**

School had been shut down because of the number of friends Meg would be attending her funeral and there was no use for school to be open with the number of people she touched. Veronica held Duncan's hand tightly as they walked up the burial hill to the grave surrounded by other Neptune students each holding roses of many colors from red, yellow, white even a few purple ones because of Meg's love of all things and all colors. Everyone surrounded the grave and listened to the sermon the Reverend gave then everyone was allowed to say a few words if they like. Veronica took a few steps closer to the grave, "Meg was amazing girl and would have made an even more amazing woman. Her life was cut to short but she gave us all gifts in some way. Meg I believe I speak for everyone here that the gifts you gave us will never come to harm we promise to always protect the precious lessons you taught us and gifts of life you gave us," Veronica said as she threw in a bouquet of two white and a yellow roses. Afterward Veronica walked back with Duncan and was stopped by Meg's dad, "I know you took my grandaughter and I want her back now," he threatened pulling her arm. Weevil came up and pulled him away from Veronica as Duncan and Logan took protective stances near her with Wallace on standby in they needed it.

"I didn't take her baby. I was with my friends celebrating the New Year when the baby was taken check the camera's. We even gave the cops a tape we made of our New Years resolutions before Logan and I left for treats. It shows we were no where near the hospital at the time of the kidnaping," Veronica said and Meg's dad walked away in a huff.

"You ok V," weevil asked?

"I'm great," Veronica said smiling.

"Hey smooth move on the way of Meg know Angel is safe without saying what really happened," Logan said with a smile as they started walking to their cars.

"Lilly taught me. She said sometimes you can't come out and say what you mean so you hide it under a lot of other stuff and only the people who need to know will know what is being said," Veronica said looking up at the sky and smiling knowing both her friends were looking down with smiles.


End file.
